Product Of Spending A Day In A Forge
by Death's Prophet
Summary: Ruby and Jaune get locked in the forge and spend the night there. When Jaune wakes up Ruby has some new weapons that may be slightly overpowered. OpPsychoFaunasRuby! with a side of Lancaster.
1. Chapter 1

**I woke up this morning and thought this was a cool idea. WARNING MAJOR CANON DIVERGENCE IF YOU DON T WANNA SEE IT DON'T READ IT, CAPICHE?**

"Ok Jaune! Now all we gotta do is let it cool down and come back tomorrow." Ruby spoke to her best friend Jaune as she wondered on over to the door of her favourite place in the entire forge.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Jaune said as he rushed putting his black hoodie back on after removing the attire used to make his soon-to-be new weapon. As the boy's head of blond hair made it through the hood he noticed his current partner was struggling to even open the forge door.

"What's wrong Rubes?" Jaune asked as he walked up behind the red faced girl.

"The door won't budge, it's locked." Ruby replied as she stared, annoyed, at the ten foot slab of iron.

"Why would it be locked it's only nine thirty two... Oh." Jaune trailed off as he realised just how long they had been in the forge.

"Yep Garrett forgot we were in the back and has left us to starve in this hot pit of metal." Ruby sighed as she wandered on back to their workbench, "Even worse is the fact that Garrett comes in later tomorrow and the forge has no scroll reception."

"Look on the brightside Ruby, at least we can finish that dust bow and while we're at it we can make some orher things with all that spare dust." Jaune offered in a supportive tone as the girl in question slumped onto the floor.

"Yep."

Jaune awoke with many, many minor aches in his body as he pushed himself off the floor. He and Ruby had gotten locked in the Forge and spent most of the night doodling and playing games Truth or Dare (Which Ruby was more than happy to play with her crush, though Jaune didn't know that).

This resulted in the boy becoming tired very quickly and thus he fell asleep after their twentieth round of Would You Rather? when he looked around he noticed two things. A the sound of metal buffing wheel in use and B the fact his red haired friend was no longer sleeping against the wall.

"Ruby?" Jaune called out as he wandered over to the area with the specific piece of equipment.

"Oh! Hey Jaune!" Ruby said as she finished whatever she was doing, "Wanna see my new sweethearts?"

"Uhh... Sure Rubes, what are they?" Jaune asked as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, 'Thought we were supposed to be finishing Pulvis Arcum...'

Ruby grabbed Jaune by the hand and led him into the middle of the forge were she quickly rolled up her sleeves and revealed multiple silver bracelets with dust embedded around the outside, I call'em Dust Rings and the reason I woke up early is because my brain decided to tell me how awesome they would be!" as the sentence came to a close the purple dust bracelets that both shared third place along her forearms began to glow softly. With little to no effort Ruby suddenly was able to lift all the small objects in the room that weren't specifically attached to something before she dropped the everything back where it came.

"Cool right!" Ruby smiled brightly at the dumbstruck blond before her, "The best part is that they can't run out!"

"Ruby that's incredible! Can you use them to open the door though?" Ruby simply smiled as if his question was stupid before grabbing his hand and using her semblance to run straight at the door, "RUBY WAIT-"

As soon as the scream started it ended as the two now found themselves on the opposite side of the door standing before a very shocked Forge-Master Garrett, "Hi Garrett, bye Garrett!" The two could now be seen heading towards their shared dorm, "Hopefully Yang hasn't set anything on fire looking for me." Ruby said casually as if her sister partaking in arson was not a big deal.

As the two approached the dorm of the two week old team RNJR they suddenly were met by the forms of Ren, Nora and team PWBY (Probably). The Y in PWBY, who just so happened to be the aforementioned Yang, who quickly embraced Ruby in a bone shattering hug, "WHERE WERE YOU AND WHY WERE YOU ALONE WITH VOMIT BOY!?"

"Ruby replied as if this happened as often as she had class, "Oh you know spent the night in the forge after Garrett locked us in on accident, but hey I got these out of it!" Ruby held up her arm after Yang had released her and the red tinting her usually lilac eyes disappeared.

"What are they?" Weiss, The W in PWBY asked sceptically, "Are they literally just dust crystals attached to bracelets?"

"Even better they're bracelets that let me do this!" Jaune noticed the white glow of the fifth bracelets up as Ruby pumped her aura into the them before she walked through team PWBY's dorm wall and back again.

The smile she came back with made Jaune think of an angel and the sheer fact the speedster was now able to walk through solid objects put the rest of the people present on edge, except Nora and weiss the former of which was now questioning the caped girl on the way they worked.

"What if they get stolen?" Weiss asked, instantly killing any thoughts on fun the others had.

"Oh that's simple, somehow none of you noticed but I'm wearing gloves to cover up my new secret!" Ruby deflected smuggly

"And what would that be dear sister?" Yang asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Ruby quickly removed the gloves and lifted her hands into the air for all to see.

"I replaced my real arms with cybernetics!" she sing-songed as she waved her arms around wildly.

Nobody said anything as they each looked at Jaune for the answer on how Ruby had managed to do so, Yang's gaze also happened to have a threatening edge to it."

"U-um that's cool and all Ruby but uh how did you do that?" his voice shaky as Yang slung an arm around his neck and squeezed gently.

"Well I took Crescent Rose and I used her super secret knife collection to cut my arms off carefully before placing on these aura controlled arms that I made."

The grip on Jaune's neck loosened as the people present realisid the full extent of what Ruby had said.

Weiss came to everyone's rescue near enough immediately, "How about you give us a demonstration then?"

"Sounds good! TO THE TRAINING ROOM!" the young wolf faunas screamed as she ran down the hall towards the designated destination, tail swinging wildly.

"Your sister is a psychopath." Blake said bluntly as she walked past with a book in hand.

**Alright just so we're all clear I'm updating whenever the fuck I feel like it and also here is a list of the dust rings Ruby has:**

**-Fire(Ring 1)/Ice(Ring 2)/Water(Ring 4)/Earth(Ring7)/Electricity(Ring 6) dust= creation and control over (Insert desired dust type here)**

**Phase dust (Ring 5)= walk through solid objects**

**Gravity dust (Ring 3)= Gravity Rush powers basically**

**(Ruby is a psycho in this story so lets give her something psychotic that's a reference to Avatar LAB)**

**Blood dust (ring 8)= allows Ruby to control anything with blood as long as it's aura is down when she uses it. it can only control one thing at a time and get's more difficult to use the larger the creature is.**

**Ruby has two robot arms and that is why the bracelets can't be removed as for why the dust doesn't run out i'll think of something to say next time I update this.**

Death's Prophet**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**H****ere is a list of the dust rings Ruby has:**

**-Fire(Ring 1)/Ice(Ring 2)/Water(Ring 4)/Earth(Ring7)/Electricity(Ring 6) dust= creation and control over (Insert desired dust type here)**

**Phase dust (Ring 5)= walk through solid objects**

**Gravity dust (Ring 3)= Gravity Rush powers basically**

**(Ruby is a psycho in this story so lets give her something psychotic that's a reference to Avatar LAB)**

**Blood dust (ring 8)= allows Ruby to control anything with blood as long as it's aura is down when she uses it. it can only control one thing at a time and get's more difficult to use the larger the creature is.**

**Kudos to the dude who said it runs off spent aura. You're a fucking legend. **

The arena was a fairly populated place and it took several fights before Yang managed to secure, AHEM threaten AHEM, Cardin's place out of him.

Within the next few minutes Weiss, and Nora, Blake, Pyyrah and Yang were circling caustiosly around Ruby.

With a couple of burst of speed Blake dashed forwards preparing for an upward slash at the wolf.

Instead her blade phased through the redhead as a rock covered fist connected with her nose.

With Blake now out for the count Pyyrah began firing bullet after bullet at Ruby. The Meanwhile Weiss hung back, distracted by her thoughts.

'That tech could be worth millions! I must secure it for the SDC.' Weiss thought as she prepared a large cloud of ice shards.

All the ice suddenly disappeared as Ruby yawned, her tail twitching. "That all you got?"

With a click of her blood red metallic fingers the arena floor shattered as large hands grabbed hold of the remaining four with varying degrees of success.

Both Yang and Nora easily escaped from their rocky prisons and leapt in for a combo attack while Pyyhra attempted to dislodge Weiss and ending up trapped herself.

The combo attack was quickly halted as Nora swung her hammer at Yang.

"The fuck was that for?!" Yang screamed in exasperation and as her eyes turned red.

Nora, and who was as confused as the rest of the audience watched in morbid fascination as the two teammates duked it out.

Ruby meanwhile was shifting her hands around like a puppeteer eagerly experimenting with the eighth of her dust rings.

Blood control.

She didn't have clue how she made it work but it did.

With one final swipe Yang was knocked out the arena bounds and Nora was given control of her body.

She instantly fell to the floor in exhaustion.

Ruby took a bow as the arena applauded her flawless win.

HERE is where this fic ends. Im never posting another update, this is up for grabs.


End file.
